Better than Cake
by helium-kiss
Summary: •Orihime/L• One-shot • A short story about Orihime and L and how they met. • Revised • Rated K •


**Better than Cake**

A/N: So I had a sudden urge to write a Death Note/Bleach crossover and, as L and Orihime are my favourite characters in these animes, I decided to do a fluffy fic about Orihime and L since there were none! It's just a one-shot for now, totally AU. _**~ So, I've just revised this, and I hope you enjoy, yay, my writing sucks.**_

_~ Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Bleach! ~_

•

"Watari, I'm heading out for a while," L said grabbing a coat and umbrella, and also patting his coat down to see if his wallet was still securely in his pocket; it was.

"Okay, but in this weather? It's already raining heavily…" Watari mused, trailing off and leaving the sentence unfinished, to which L shook his head slightly in amusement.

"It's only a bit of rain, Watari," L replied as he opened the main door of the hotel room, he then mumbled a quiet 'see you' before closing the door behind him. To this, Watari's lips curved into a small smile; L never changed.

•

When L reached the ground floor of the hotel building, one thought was prominent in his mind:

"Need more cake," he whispered quietly to himself, heading to the nearest cake shop that was in his field of vision from his current position.

L had lots of cakes in the large fridge back in the hotel room, but they weren't his favourite. Sure, they were sweet and delicious, but they weren't what he was craving... what he was craving was strawberry cheesecake, and he would stop at absolutely nothing till he got it. L exited the hotel and made a b-line for the cake shop in his sights.

L hurried down the street, his eyes fixed on the small shop at the end of it, his footsteps becoming desperate. When he was nearly at the end of the street he broke into a jog and then a short run, he was hypnotized by the small shop and all it's lovely treats.

As he opened the shop door and the bell gave a small tinkling sound he noticed a woman... she was buying the last slice of strawberry cheesecake! He couldn't believe his eyes and let out a silent shriek; he needed that slice of cake! It was what his life depended on, he was on the cusp of life as he knew it, this could not be just and right. Fate playing with him like this, tormenting him, he was the world's number one Detective, for Christ's sake! He whimpered in sadness as the money was handed over and the young woman turned her head away from the cashier to face his direction.

She was beautiful, never had he seen such an angelic face before. She had long auburn hair that shone in the light from the small ceiling light, making her look almost as if a golden halo was surronding her head, it was astonishing how gorgeous this woman could be. She had silver grey eyes adorning her heart-shaped face with thick, dark lashes to frame them. She then wore a short black trench coat nipped in at the waist by a small belt, black leather ankle boots, some dark blue faded jeans and a fuschia sweater underneath the coat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I just take the cake you wanted?" She then turned her attention towards him in surprise, a concerned expression on her face.

All L could do was stand there and be amazed by her beauty, he didn't know how to address a woman like her, never had he really talked to a woman before, and if he had she hadn't been this stunning to leave him speechless for a few moments. She was addressing him and his mind started to go into total panic mode, he knew if he just stood there he'd look like a moron, but if he actually replied his mouth would surely betray him and say something stupid, gibberish or a mix of both.

"Urmm… do you want this?" The woman asked him, giving him a quizzical look, but still intrigued as to what he was staring at. She then held out the small box that the slice of cake had been concealed in, pointing at it with her other hand in case he didn't hear her, or to just make her point more clear. L nodded ever so slightly and the woman placed the box into his hands, smiling warmly at him.

"Here, you have it. I'll just get fat by eating it anyway and also I might get a cavity which I definitely don't want, we don't want to blue men to destroy our teeth!" She said to him and grinned happily.

L hadn't needed to change hotels quite so often now because there weren't really any big cases going on at the moment so he'd been coming to this particular cake shop for a few months now, the cashier obviously recognised him.

"L! It's nice to see you again, we have a great sale today…" The cashier rambled on but L wasn't really listening, he was more focused on the woman in front of him.

"L?" The woman said curiously, letting the man's name roll off her tongue "I've never met anyone with that name before!" She grinned and bowed her head slightly, arms crossed in front of her "it's nice to meet you, my name is Inoue Orihime." She smiled and straightened up again. L bowed also, hands close to his sides.

"It's nice to meet you Inoue-san." L replied and straightening up and gave her a small smile. "Here let me buy you another cake, I would feel bad just taking this one from you," L said courteously and turned to the cashier.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to-,"

"I insist." L said abruptly and asked Orihime what cake she would like.

•

As Orihime and L walked down the street together each holding a small white box Orihime asked him something.

"What do you do? I mean as a job," she asked suddenly, curious about the man walking next to her. L really didn't know how to answer, should he tell her that he was the Number one Detective in the world? He guessed it couldn't hurt to tell her a bit about himself, she seemed too innocent to be a spy, but he wouldn't tell her everything.

"I'm a detective, what about yourself?" L asked her, he noticed the rain was beginning to let up a bit and he noticed Orihime's change in expression.

"Well, I don't really have a job at the moment, but I was thinking of becoming a baker, something to do with food, it's something I've wanted to do since my teenage years and the dream has never really gone away." Orihime smiled at him and turned her gaze up to the sky. "What do you think about the rain, L?"

He looked at her quizzically and then replied "Hrmm… the rain? Well I guess I would have to say I like it."

"Sometimes… I wish I were the rain so I could touch people and feel their feelings and maybe connect with their hearts." Orihime murmured and a melancholy expression appeared on her face. This gave them a moment's pause and they both thought. Orihime smiled warmly again and broke the silence: "do you live here, L-san, in the city?"

Before he replied he scratched his chin "Well, kind of, I guess. I'm in a hotel at the moment." L said slowly, he didn't want to reveal too much to her, she didn't need to know about Watari or his detective work.

"Really? Well I'm studying at a University in the city so I rent a small house with a few friends. I'm studying culinary things, but I'm also studying law as a back-up kind of thing I guess." Orihime said and glanced at him.

"That sounds like a good plan, I never really thought of doing anything other than being a detective," '_and I never really had a choice_,' L thought silently.

"Well I bet you're a great detective," she smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. "This is my stop; we've been talking for ages haven't we?" Orihime gave a short laugh then got a small piece of paper and a pen (I know what you're thinking, lol, she's not Kira!) and wrote down her mobile number. "Here, call me whenever you feel like it." Orihime smiled timidly, proceeding to get up on her tip-toes and give L a peck on the cheek. She lingered there for a couple of seconds, letting her moist lips rest on this pale cheek, both of them drifting in the moment.

Reality came crashing back down to the both of them soon after Orihime's action, and both their brains started working over-time while their cheeks flamed a vivid colour of pink.

"A-ano, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that…" Orihime said bowing repeatedly while stumbling over words of her words of apology.

She didn't realize L was just standing there, totally awe struck, baffled beyond belief and what had just happened.

And all he could think was 'That was so much better than cake.'

•

_**Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed this new version, I may have time to update this soon, but for now I leave it as complete, as my updating is random and I can't predict when I will write another chapter to this.**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


End file.
